movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Nanny McPhee
''Tom and Jerry Meet Nanny McPhee ''is an upcoming 2025 British-American comedy fantasy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal 1440 Entertainment, StudioCanal, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Working Title Films. American slasher animated film based on the films, Nanny McPhee, and Nanny McPhee & The Big Bang. This film is coming soon on Digital HD on June 23, 2025 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on July 8, 2025. Plot: Characters: * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he's with the children along together with Jerry and Tuffy in brown's house and he seen Nanny McPhee the magic nanny. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, and The Mouse Queen's fiancée and a good friends of Troops the blue uniformed soldiers and Tom's rival. In this movie, he's with the children along together with Tuffy and Tom in brown's house and he seen Nanny McPhee the magic nanny. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, and The Mouse Queen's little fiancée and a good friends of Troops the blue uniformed soldiers and Tom's friend. In this movie, he's with the children along together with Jerry and Tom in brown's house and he seen Nanny McPhee the magic nanny. * Nanny McPhee - A magic government nanny. * Cedric Brown - * Simon David Brown - * Evangeline - * Great Aunt Adelaide Stitch - * Tora Eilabella Brown - * Eric Adam Brown - * Liliana Justine Brown - * Sebastian Frank Brown - * Christianna Hannah Brown - * Agatha Rose Brown - * Mrs. Selma Quickly - * Toodles Galore - * Droopy - * The Mouse Queen - * Troops - * Cherie Mouse - * Geraldine Mouse - * Mrs. Mouse - * Muscles Mouse - * Uncle Harry - * Uncle Pecos - * Mrs. Joan Blatherwick - * Mr. Marc Wheen - * Mr. Franky Jowls - * The Vicar - Voice Cast: * Richard Kind as Tom * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry * Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Emma Thompson as Nanny McPhee * Colin Firth as Cedric Brown * Thomas Sangster as Simon Brown * Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog, Troops * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie Mouse * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Scott McNeil as Uncle Pecos Quotes: (Mr. Brown, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy was walking to the door to see the shadow is Nanny McPhee and they open the door) (Thunderstorm in Nanny's face) * Nanny McPhee: Good beginning Mr. Brown and good beginning Tom, Jerry and Tuffy, I'm Nanny McPhee. Trivia: * It is also a crossover with Tom and Jerry and Nanny McPhee (2005). * Rated G (General Audience) with mild language, sex references, violence, threat. * Suggested Running Times: 101 Minutes (NTSC), 97 Minutes (PAL). Release: * Digital HD on June 23, 2025 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on July 8, 2025. Category:Crossovers Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Nanny McPhee Category:2025 Category:2025 films Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Colin Firth Category:Thomas Sangster Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Amy Pemberton Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Kari Wahlgren Category:Ellen Kennedy Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Maurice LaMarche Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Scott McNeil Category:British films Category:British fantasy films Category:English-language films Category:2000s children's fantasy films Category:Fantasy comedy films Category:Warner Bros Category:Universal Pictures films Category:StudioCanal films Category:Working Title Films films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films